User talk:68.193.240.67
__TOC__ Vandalism Welcome to the Call of Duty Wiki. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your did not appear to be constructive, and has been reverted. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: *Removing information from articles *Spamming articles *Adding inappropriate/rude/offensive comments/pictures to articles *Creating spam pages *Uploading offensive/rude images *Adding incorrect information to articles multiple times *Undoing perfectly good edits *Renaming pages to incorrect/inappropriate names Please use the sandbox for any non-mischievous test edits you would like to make, and it is strongly recommended to read the policy page to learn more about contributing constructively to this wiki and knowing what is and what is not allowed. If you continue vandalizing, you will be subject to a block. Remember that all vandalism can be undone within a few seconds. Thank you. : 18:58, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Block Due to your , you have been blocked for one day. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. :Vandalism. 19:00, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Welcome to the Call of Duty Wiki. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your did not appear to be constructive, and has been reverted. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: *Removing information from articles *Spamming articles *Adding inappropriate/rude/offensive comments/pictures to articles *Creating spam pages *Uploading offensive/rude images *Adding incorrect information to articles multiple times *Undoing perfectly good edits *Renaming pages to incorrect/inappropriate names Please use the sandbox for any non-mischievous test edits you would like to make, and it is strongly recommended to read the policy page to learn more about contributing constructively to this wiki and knowing what is and what is not allowed. If you continue vandalizing, you will be subject to a block. Remember that all vandalism can be undone within a few seconds. Thank you. : 02:57, December 7, 2013 (UTC) You got a problem with me, bro? Why'd you edit my profile/page like that, huh? EvErLoyaLEagLE (talk) 07:30, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Welcome to the Call of Duty Wiki. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your did not appear to be constructive, and has been reverted. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: *Removing information from articles *Spamming articles *Adding inappropriate/rude/offensive comments/pictures to articles *Creating spam pages *Uploading offensive/rude images *Adding incorrect information to articles multiple times *Undoing perfectly good edits *Renaming pages to incorrect/inappropriate names Please use the sandbox for any non-mischievous test edits you would like to make, and it is strongly recommended to read the policy page to learn more about contributing constructively to this wiki and knowing what is and what is not allowed. If you continue vandalizing, you will be subject to a block. Remember that all vandalism can be undone within a few seconds. Thank you. : 02:23, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Block Due to your , you have been blocked for vandalism. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. :Argorrath (talk) 02:34, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I don't think I did anything wrong I promise I wont do I again.sorry im sorry and ill wait the month.:) can you please remove my ban You had multiple warnings on your edits. And showed no regard for them. The ban stays 02:57, February 2, 2014 (UTC)